Untitled....for now
by Valencia
Summary: R for some attemted murder and my potty mouth....The Hardyz and Lita have a match...and that's where things start to go wrong, and people start to change.
1. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hardy Boyz...but if I did...ahem.... And I don't own Lita or any other WWf Superstars....Vinnie Mac and WWFE do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" What was that!!?" screamed an angry Matt Hardy at his baby brother Jeff, as he slammed the locker room door.

" It was an accident Matt, chill out. Accidents happen yah know." Jeff replies rather annoyed.

" You could have seriously hurt yourself and Amy for that matter! Why did you let her jump on Rhyno? C'mon Jeff, tell me what the hell was going through your mind!" Matt roared.

" First of all, I'm not hurt. Second of all, I didn't _let_ her do anything. She's her own person, and if you cared so much why didn't you stop her!?" Jeff was now pissed off. 

__

" I would have, but I was sorta UNCONSCIOUS!" Matt snickered back.

" I'm not gonna fight Matt. We'll talk once you've cooled off." Jeff grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

***

" Are you guys okay?" Amy asked Jeff as she saw him rushing out of the locker room.

" I guess. He's just really pissed off. Did you _have_ to jump on Rhyno? He could honestly break your neck without tryin' too hard, you know that. I could have handled him.." Jeff trailed off.

" I was bored! You guys always get to have all of the fun! I never get to have matches anymore, and when I do you guys never let me win by myself." she sighed, " I mean I love you guys to death, but I'm not your fucking rah rah girl. I want a piece of the action too."

" I guess your right, but you should try to talk to us first, you know." he said.

" Whatever," she sighed and stomped off.

* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is only my second fic so go easy on me, Please R&R!! I'd really appreciate it. Second chapter and more interesting things to come soon!!


	2. Inside Amy's Head

Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill....don't know em'.....don't. These stories come from the sick, dark, happy place in my mind.

Amy's P.O.V

I love these guys I really do, but they just don't get it. I guess they've been hit in the head one too many times. It hurts me when they interfere or won't even let me have matches. It's like they don't trust me to do my job! Or I'm not good enough or something.

***

__

After raw, and after Lita lost to Jackie

That's it!!!! I can't take it anymore. I've HAD it with these two fucks! Yah know, I thought I loved these two, but I think it was just some weird misplaced.....madness. I don't know. All I know is that I can't even stand to talk to those two anymore!

I had my match with Jackie for the women's title, and everything was going great! I was totally kicking some ass! Then, I was against the ropes and looked behind me, and I saw some blue hair sticking out from under the ring! I got distracted, and then Jeff runs out from under the ring screaming something that sounded like a really fucked up mating call and attacked. Oh! but instead of attacking Jackie he got me! I was so pissed off that I just started beating the hell outa him, screaming ' I told you smurf!' and then Matt came and pulled me off of Jeff and carried me backstage, while I was kicking him in the face.

Jackie ran off, I guess we scared her. Well, anyways I was disqualified and she won.

When Matt set me down, I ran down the hall yelling obscenities about smurfs and monkeys....( I claim temporary insanity!)

Trish finally came and calmed me down, and drove me to the hotel. It was like 2:00 in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go for a little walk. I walked around Sacramento for a little while and found my way back to the hotel. The next thing I know I'm in the Hardyz hotel room!

***************************

I should have some more posted soon, I'm having some trouble with my 'psycho' Lita muse. Please R&R, I appreciate it, and I'm always open to any suggestions! Thanx!!


	3. Still Inside Amy's Head

**********

Okay, this was really weird. It was like I was there, but outside of my body watching what I was doing, glaring at the boys all crazy and shit with a fucking _knife_ in my hand! 

I just jumped on Jeff while he was asleep. I tried to jab at him with the knife, but I missed.

" Amy!!? What the fuck are you doing? What..." he trailed off while I kept trying to stab him with my knife. Then he kicked me off of the bed and I hit the wall.

I got back up only to have Matt come behind me and grab my hands. Then that bastard took my knife! I was _so_ pissed off by now. I squirmed until one of my hands got free and gave him a low blow.

" Ahhhh....shit Amy! What's your problem?" cried Matt in anguish. He was on the floor curled up in the fetal position.

" My problem? _My _problem! My problem is you two! I hate you!!!!!!!" then I went flying back at Jeff who was on his cell phone more than likely calling the police or some shit. I knocked it put of his hand and bit him in the arm.

" Sweet Jesus!" he screamed. Then Matt came around with a chair and knocked me out. 

" Foreign object!" I screeched before I went unconscious. 

*********

Okay, waking up in a hospital is as scary as hell! You never know where the fuck you are, and me. I always think I'm in hell. Especially this time, seeing how I woke up strapped to the bed. Outside of my room I could hear Vince and the Boyz talking to someone who must have been the asshole who tied me to the damn bed. Fuck I hate doctors! 

I'm Guessing that ya'll might be kinda confused by now, with my rambling and everything, so I'll try to explain it.

I trained to wrestle, I got hired to wrestle. And yet, I hardly ever do. Why, you may ask, is that? Well, I will say, it's because of Matt and Jeff. Mostly Matt. Ever since we started to date, I'm always a valet, I never get into the ring because ' we don't want yah to get hurt' or ' so-and-so? That's too dangerous! We'll be there to watch your back.'

These are things I'm sick of hearing. And the reason I'm pissed at Jeff is because he always sides with Matt, and says the same damn thing. I got to this point of frustration and anger, and I couldn't control it. Like a breaking point. So, in other words, I went a little crazy. Or I am a little crazy, whatever. Then I went around doing things I wouldn't normally do, I.E breaking into peoples rooms and trying to stab them to death. And that's just about where we are now.

***

Matt's P.O.V

I don't know what in the hell is going on with Amy. She's a fucking crazy bitch! One day she's eating cookie dough ice cream with us and the next she's trying to kill us. Jesus Christ.

***

TBC


End file.
